


Objection

by watsonsjumper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Wedding Night, but wait! theres more!, ive got an idea, mary and john are getting married lol, ohhh this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsjumper/pseuds/watsonsjumper





	

She looked beautiful. Smiling. Barefoot on the bedroom carpet.

She wanted me to see what she looked like in her dress. Amazing.

"How do I look?" Mary asked, smiling crookedly and giving a twirl.

"Gorgeous." I said, grabbing her by the waist and dipping her delicately. She laughed, and I kissed her.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Can't a man be excited that he's marrying the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman in the world?"

"Stop it, now, John Watson. I know what you're up to!" She squinted at me suspiciously. I laughed.

"I'm not up to anything!"

"Mhm. Help me out of this bloody thing. I'll have to remove 2 ribs if I want to survive the whole night without passing out."

I unbuttoned her dress and helped her out of it.

"I'm a doctor, don't worry." I smirked. I kissed her on the cheek.

-

**(2 Months Later, the night before John and Mary's wedding.)**

"John."

I looked around the pitch black darkness. I reached my hands out, searching for him.

"Sherlock?" I called. My voice echoed.

"John!" I heard footsteps running towards me. I was almost knocked off my feet from the force of what hit me. I panicked and felt around this person, mapping out their body. Skinny, but muscular. tall. Soft, curly hair. It was him.

"Oh my god. Sherlock. Sherlock!" I sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, breathing in the familiar smell of mint and antiseptic.

"It's alright. It's okay now. I've got you." He whispered. His voice vibrated through my body, echoing through the air in my lungs.

"You were dead. You were dead. I missed you so much."

"I know. It's alright now. I'm here."

I hugged him tighter, my hands gripping the fabric of his coat.

"John, there's something-"

-

"John? What's wrong sweetheart?" Mary was sitting up beside me , her hand on mine. I sat up, wiping my face.

"Why are you crying? What happened, love?"

"M' fine. It's okay. Just a bad dream."

She opened her mouth, but she hesitated.

"Was it Sherlock?" She asked quietly.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. You want a cuppa?" She asked, smoothing my hair down.

"No I'm okay. Go back to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." I turned over, pulling the covers over my shoulder, curling into a ball. I couldn't stop crying.

-

**(The Day Of)**

 

The music started playing. My sister and Clara walked down the aisle, Harry stopping to kiss me on the cheek. My Mum and Dad came next, my Mum crying and Dad rolling his eyes at her. She must have been so happy that it's Mary. Not him. That was her worst fear; both of her children not following in her happy hetero footsteps. She got her wish.

Not that I'm unhappy marrying her. I love her. I really do. But she's not him.

Next was Molly and her boyfriend of the time, Ben. He looked dashing. He looked like Sherlock. Then it was Greg and Mycroft. I smiled, knowing how annoyed Sherlock would have been at them. They make a lovely couple, oddly enough.

Then Mrs. Hudson, accompanied by Major Sholto. She smiled at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

Mary's song started playing. I stood tall and looked towards the end of the aisle. The audience stood up, turning towards her. I smiled when I saw her, folding my hands in front of me. Her brother, Bill walked with her, arm in arm. He gave me a stern look, and Mary nudged him with her elbow. They reached the end of the carpet, Bill helping her up the two steps to the altar. She smiled broadly and kissed him on the cheek, then turned to face me. The priest, a man me and Sherlock had helped on a case, too out his book and told us to join hands. She ran a thumb over my hand, smiling, mouthing "I love you."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the joining of John Hamish Watson and Mary Elizabeth Morstan. We look at two people who are ready to be together, forever. Their love brings us here today."

I zoned out.

I want Sherlock. It should be him standing here. I can see him now, his hands in mine, smirking, acting uninterested.

 _"I don't need to be legally bound to you to love you, John."_ I can hear him say it. He'd say that marriage is a ritual that is for straight couples. He's not wrong. Hence why I'm standing here today.

"John?" Mary whispered, her eyes wide. Everyone in the room was quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, John Watson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He repeated, a bit annoyed.

"Uh-I do." I said quickly, stumbling over my words.

"Good. And do you, Mary Morstan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Mary said matter-of-factly.

"Good. Now, if there is anyone who believes, for any reason, that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest say, holding his breath. There was an air of tension in the room.

"I object." A voice said. My heart dropped. Dark hair. Tall. Beautiful. Alive.

I collapsed.

"Sher..Sherlock.." I mumbled. The room was spinning. Everything was blurry. Mary's hands on my shoulders. Gasps.

"How could you do this to him?" Mary was yelling. She sounded far away.

A scuffling. I'm crying.

"John? John?" Mary was shaking me.

"Get out of here. Get out!" She was screaming.

I stood up. Brushed her off. Sherlock was nowhere to be seen.

I ran outside. He was sitting on the front steps of the church. My world fell apart. I stood still. He looked at me. Stood up.

His hands were on my shoulders.

"John."

"Don't...just don't. Don't say anything."

"I.."

I kissed him. His hands were on my cheeks. My hands tangled in his hair.

He was here. Alive. In my arms.

* * *

WOW! That was fun to write. I actually had a dream about this. Thank you to anyone who reads this; it was a joy to write and I wanted to share this with you.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
